stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin F. Jonas
|birth_place = Williamsport, Kentucky |death_date = |death_place = New Orleans, Louisiana |party = Democratic }} Benjamin Franklin Jonas (July 19, 1834 December 21, 1911) was a Democratic U.S. Senator from Louisiana and an officer in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. He was the third Jew to serve in the Senate. Biography He was born in Williamsport, Grant County, Kentucky to Abraham Jonas (1801–64), a merchant and lawyer, and Louisa Block. As a boy, he moved with his parents to Quincy, Illinois, where his father became a Republican state legislator and postmaster, and was acquainted with Abraham Lincoln. (In 1864, Lincoln appointed the widowed Mrs. Jonas postmaster in succession to her late husband.) Benjamin attended the public schools in Quincy. In 1853, he moved to New Orleans, Louisiana; his maternal uncle, Abraham Block, was well-known there, being an important figure in the nearby Red River settlements. He studied law at the University of Louisiana (now Tulane University). In 1855 he graduated, was admitted to the bar, and commenced practice in New Orleans. Despite his family's strong Republican connections, Benjamin Jonas cast his lot with the South in the Civil War. In 1862 he enlisted in the Confederate Army. He served till the end of the war, rising to the rank of major. After the war, he returned to New Orleans and became active in state politics as a Democrat. In 1865, he was elected to the state House of Representatives, and served until 1868. In 1872, he was elected to the State Senate, but declined to take the seat. In 1875, he was appointed city attorney of New Orleans, and served until 1879. He was again elected state Representative in 1876. In 1879, he was elected to the U.S. Senate, and served from 4 March 1879 to 4 March 1885. In the 46th Congress, he was chairman of the Committee on Interior and Insular Affairs. He sought another term in 1884, but was not re-elected. In 1885 he was appointed Collector of the port of New Orleans, serving until 1889. He then resumed the practice of law. Jonas died in New Orleans on 21 December 1911, and was buried in Dispersed of Judah Cemetery. He was the second Jewish U.S. Senator from Louisiana, the first having been Judah P. Benjamin (1853–1861), and the third Jewish Senator overall, the others being Benjamin and David Levy Yulee of Florida (1845–1851, 1855–1861). However, both Yulee and Benjamin married Christian wives, and did not openly practice Judaism afterward.Notes and Documents: Winston de Ville, "The Marriage Contract of Judah P. Benjamin and Natalie St. Martin", Louisiana History, Vol. 37, No. 1, Winter, 1996, at JSTOR, accessed 24 July 2011; Jonas was the first practicing Jew in the Senate. References * Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress * Category:1834 births Category:1911 deaths Category:United States Senators from Louisiana Category:Members of the Louisiana House of Representatives Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:People of Louisiana in the American Civil War Category:Jewish United States Senators Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Louisiana Democrats sv:Benjamin F. Jonas tr:Benjamin F. Jonas